


Watch the city burn

by Fawkespryde



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heists, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, bank robberies, small bits of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas,<br/>The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask."</p><p>A GassyMexican/ Seananners story. With blood, guns and cold hard cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the city burn

**Author's Note:**

> A request given to me by CrazyMunchkin on tumblr. The song that goes along with this story is 'City' by Hollywood Undead. The relationship tags and such are a mess for now until I figure out the listings for everything I want to post. Youtubers is like the hardest tag to pinpoint here lol.
> 
> *****

"Everyone hands up now. Don't scream, don't run and don't call the cops."

The masked thief announced loudly as he came up to the counter of the bank. The front of his facial covering was black with a thick green, white and red stripe across the eyes. He wore a a pair of black slacks and a navy blue hoodie covering his hair. He had a large rifle in his hand, slung over his shoulder lazily as he approached the bank teller. 

"You there." He pointed at the male cashier currently standing with his hands up in surrender. "Back away from counter and come to the front."

The man behind the desk began muttering nervously, trying to calm his nerves as he shuffled forward.

"Did I stutter? Hurry your ass up!" The masked man barked loudly and rose his gun threateningly to the horrified surprise of the other customers.

The security guard standing near the back vault jumped up in surprise at the loud voice. Rounding the corner, he caught sight of what was going on and stood there frozen momentarily. He looked young and inexperienced, not knowing what to do in the situation and flinched at the sight of the robbers weapon. Taking a deep breath, the guard unclipped his holster and shakily grabbed ahold of his weapon. Raising it at the masked man, he yelled to get his attention. 

"You there, put your weapon down now."

The man simple gave him a once over before snorting in amusement. He turned and stepped towards him intimidatingly. With every step he took forward, the guard took one back.

"I-I'm warning you." The kid stuttered, being backed up into the corner slowly. Once his shoulders came in contact with the teller desk, he realized he was in a bad spot.

The tip of the robbers weapon was pressed against the guards chin, forcing him to look up. "Heh, have you ever shot anyone....Robert?" He read off of his uniform.

The young man shook his head, and winced as his pistol was yanked roughly from his hand. He looked up, barely catching dark brown orbs under the masks eye holes.

"Well, I have." The armed thief chuckled and brought the pistol back, slamming it into the side of Roberts head. The sick crunch was loud as the guard fell to the floor. His forehead was cut and bleeding from where the metal had made contact with his skin. 

"Don't raise your weapon unless you intend to use it." He spat at the unconscious boy before stepping over his body.

Many of the customers panicked at this show of aggression and began swarming towards to doors, which burst open revealing another masculine form. They jumped back as they all took in the weapon held in the newcomers hands. The shotgun was being swung around in a playful manner as the he began shooing the people back deeper into the bank.

"Hey, where do you all think you're going, eh?" His laughter muffled behind the dark blue mask. It had the image of a dolphin carved in black over one eye. "The party has only just begun everyone." 

He waved his weapon casually at the other robber. "Oh, why hello there. Fancy seeing you here. You come here often."

The rifle wielding man nodded, directing the cashier towards the vault. "Just making a withdrawal."

"Ahh, get some for me while your at it?" The blue masked man pulled out a stack of zip ties from his jacket pocket and tossed them at one of the tellers. "Be a dear and do me a favour. I want you to tie everyones wrists up, nice and tightly. Ok?" 

The female took one look at the shotgun and nodded complacently. She began slipping the thin plastic bands around all of the hostages wrists, making sure they were tight enough to the mans satisfaction. When she was done, she felt him grab her wrists and pull them behind her back.

"Good girl. You have been quite helpful." The zipping noise was the only other thing heard as he bound the womans wrists. "Now, just sit tight and stay quiet and everyone can go home safely once we're done, okay?" 

He looked around at all the the tellers and customers, counting them in his head silently as he pulled his back pack off. Opening the bag, he produced a long length of rope and began threading it through the hostages arms. He made sure they were all leashed together so they couldn't wander and tied the ends to the teller desk.

"There, perfect. If I do say so myself." He laughed again and walked over to where the other masked man was roughly handling the cashier.

"Open it, I am not going to ask you again."

The man in his grasp whimpered pitifully. "Please, I can't. I'll lose my job."

Chuckling darkly, the rifle wielding man pressed the barrel of his gun to his hostages shoulder, pinning him to the wall. "So what you're saying is, your job is more important than your life. Because that's what I'm hearing." He turned to his blue masked partner. "Are you hearing that?"

"Well, you would think a man of such-" He paused looking for the word. "-principal, would know that the money in that vault is not worth a bullet in every joint and inch of his body."

The cashiers eyes widened as he saw the robbers finger tighter around the trigger. "W-wait, please. I'll do it."

"There's a good man." The rifleman patted his back, encouraging him to speed up. There was no doubt that the police were already on their way so they had to hurry.

Fiddling with the keys for what seemed like forever, the man finally got the vault open. The door creaked in protest as it was pushed open and the black masked robber moved in.

"I'll take care of the boxes. You keep an eye out for the bear." 

"C'mon Gassy, you can't simply just bring me here for a party and not let me play with the fireworks."

The now named man, grunted in response and tossed his bag to his partner. "Fine, but make it quick and clean. We're not here to make a show."

The shotgun wielding thief pumped his fist in victory before stepping into the vault. He pulled out small packages of plastic explosive and used the magnetic backings to stick them to every third safety deposit box. Once the bombs were in position, he hopped out and ducked behind the wall.

"Fore!" He yelled out, clicking the button on the detonator, setting them all off. The shock sent scraps of metal and money flying about and dust filled the air, blocking the vault from view.

"Dammit Nanners, easy on the explosives." The rifleman called out distractedly, still in the middle of tying the cashier to his chair.

"Sorry, too much c4 four you?" His partner returned to the still smoking room and began shifting through the mess. Luckily for him, the explosion only destroyed a few boxes. The rest were in good condition, aside from the locks being busted and blackened. "All kidding aside, I think we're good in here."

Gassy directed his attention to the doors as he heard the familiar siren. "Well, the same can't be said out here. We got less then a minute before we're up to our elbows in uniforms."

The blue masked man laughed as he tossed the various papers they came for as well as a bunch of money stacks into his back pack. He filled the sack almost to the top, having to remove a few rifle clips to fit everything in. Once the bag was zipped up and safely on his back, Nanners stepped out of the vault and held the ammo out to his partner.

"How many?" He asked, taking a peek outside. 

"Two cars, four cops. No doubt they have back up inbound because of the explosion."

Nodding in return, the shotgun wielding thief lifted his weapon up ready to spill blood. He pumped the shotgun once to ensure it was loaded and sighed in mock defeat. "Geez, you think after doing this dance twice already, the cops would just learn to let us go."

The darker masked man hummed in response. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise." 

"This is the N.Y.P.D, we have you completely surrounded. Let the hostages leave the building and give yourself up." The deep masculine voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"I dunno, doesn't sound like a good deal to me." Gassy muttered

His partner laughed as he slowly shifted towards the back door. "Yea, they should of like, offered us a helicopter of something." 

The black masked man reached into his hoodie, pulling out two cylindrical tubes with pins in the top. He glanced over at his fellow robber. "Just one block."

Nanners nodded at his words. "Just one block."

They two burst through the door together, catching three of the four officers off guard. They shoved them to the side, tripping them up as Gassy dropped the two flash bangs at his feet. They both had their path memorized and closed their eyes to avoid getting hit with the blinding light. When the signature 'bang' went off they both opened them again and leapt over the police car. 

The final officer was gazing at them in confusion momentarily before he dropped the loud speaker and drew his weapon. Two second too late however, as he found two perfectly aimed bulled in each shoulder, the weakest part of the body armour.

The black masked man stood in the mouth of the alleyway they ran to, taking pot shots and protecting his partner as he slipped in after him. They both hopped into the back of the awaiting van and slammed the doors behind them. 

"Go now." Nanners called out to their driver and with that one word, they were blazing down the street dodging down back streets and alleyways to lose the cops scent.

"Ah, finally. Shit that was awesome. Scary but awesome." Their driver called back, laughing as they pulled up into a storage warehouse.

"Certainly was." Gassy answered, pulling off his mask. His dark locks were now crazed and stuck to his damp skin. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off, basking in the cool air that touched his arms. Turning to his partner in crime, he pointed at the bag sitting beside in between them. "So, how did we do? Did we get it?"

Nanners tugged his mask off as well, rubbing his face with the other mans discarded hoodie. He grinned and leaned in to whisper into the others ear. "We got it and more...Max, we did it." His voice, deep and husky as he whispered his fellow criminals name.

"Good. That's very good Adam." The rifleman smirked, pulling a pistol out from the back of his pants. He grabbed a silencer from one of the bags at their feet and screwed it onto the end. "Would you like to do the honours?" He purred, holding out the weapon to the man beside him.

"I thought you would never ask." Adam whispered, taking the glock in his hand. The cool metal felt good in his hand, it was a very comforting weight. He listened as their driver backed the vehicle into the storage unit they used as a hiding spot for their gear.

"So, we going to split the spoils now or wait till things cool off?" The man turned around, his bulky form shifting in the seat.

Nanners laughed. "Well, get out and lets find out what we got that worth selling, shall we Nick?"

The man nodded in response and opened the car door, stepping down from the van. "Sure."

He walked around the back just as Adam opened the back doors and whistled to get his attention. Nick looked up the smile leaving his face as he saw the gun aimed right at him.

"Wha-wait! No-ooooo." His words were cut off as a bullet pierced his skull, killing him instantly. His body fell backwards on the tarp that was laid out across the storage rooms floor, blood pooling on the plastic covering.

"God, it doesn't matter how many times I see you do that, it will never stop being hot." Gassy groaned as he pulled his partner backwards onto his lap, their mouth meeting in a rough kiss.

Adam threw the pistol onto the floor in favour of gripping Max's shirt. He squirmed on the mexicans lap, grinding against the bulge he felt down there. 

Parting for air, Nanners grinned and kissed his neck lightly. "And I love it when you moan for me..." He brushed his lips against a particularly sensitive spot, earning a shiver and a gasp from his lover.

"Dammit, Adam."

"Yes?" He smirked at the mexican and gave him a coy look.

"Close the door." Max ordered, roughly smacking the other males rear end to get him to move.

Adam bit his lip, holding back the moan in his throat. He nodded his head and crawled towards the back of the truck, slamming the doors shut and encasing them darkness.

Sure, they were probably going to go to hell for the things they did, for all the lives they ruined and took. But that was after they were dead. They had a lot of road to cover before then. A lot of days to burn and a whole city to burn to the ground together.


End file.
